


Week Halloween 2018

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Ghosts, Halloween Challenge, Lemon, Multi, Naga, Priest Jason Todd, Werewolf, vampire, week halloween 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: Esta será una recopilación de one-shorts, con temática Halloween por cada día de la semana (excepto domingo).
Relationships: Bizarro (DCU)/Jason Todd, Damian Wayne/Oliver Queen, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 7





	1. Entre la espada y la pared

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd / Conner Kent

En aquel lugar habían diferentes reinos, donde vivían clanes de criaturas tan míticas como poderosas por cada una. Un ejemplo de ellos era el reino llamado y apodado Gotham, allí vivían vampiros de todas las clases y tipos, los cuales tenía una seria aberración y odio a sus vecinos el reino Metropolis, el reino de los hombres lobo.

Esta rivalidad no era ninguna tontería de territorios, de recursos o algo así, esta rivalidad nació desde que los reinos jóvenes eran y todo a causa de un matrimonio fallido entre ambas especies, pero lo que desencadenó propiamente el odio entre ambas clases fue el asesinato de los reyes Thomas y Martha Wayne y junto a estos a su segundo hijo Thomas Wayne jr, dejando a su suerte a su primogénito Bruce Wayne. Por aquel asesinato hubo orquestado un homicidio contra el rey de Metropolis, Jon Kent, para hacerlos pagar con la misma moneda. Desde entonces ambos reinos ahora regidos por los hijos de aquellos antiguos reyes eran enemigos mortales y cualquiera que pisará sus tierras era asesinado allí mismo, sin mediaciones ni nada.

Jason mejor que nadie sabía lo peligroso que era encontrarse con un hombre lobo, lo sabía desde crío cuando estos mismo atacaron en el pequeño pueblito cercano a la frontera de ambos reinos matando así a sus padre y dejándolo huérfano, a muy temprana edad. Debió asesinar a ese hombre lobo cuando tuvo la oportunidad cuando era un simple cachorro perdido y sin rumbo, debió hacerlo a pesar de ver el miedo en sus ojos azules cielo, debió... Pero ese debió quedo en pasado y ahora le tocaba enfrentar a las consecuencias de aquel día... O mejor dicho tratar la manera de encontrar un escondite de los hombres lobo, sabía que era tonto ellos lo atraparían su olfato canino era mil veces más sensible y lo encontrarían.

Era idiota ser un domada en su propio reino, pero él creció solo y sin nadie quien lo asolapara así que aprendió de buena manera a nunca quedarse en un solo sitio y aún si eso implica perder un techo donde dormir o un lugar donde comer un bocado, aún tenía ese miedo y paranoia que esos licántropos en cualquier segundo del día lo atacarían solo para terminar con su trabajo aún sin finalizar. Claro, se había aventurado desde que era un adolescente a los otros reinos vecinos (excepto claro el de Metropolis), como los reinos de fuego que eran pertenecientes a las hadas y demás criaturas de fuego, donde conoció a su amigo antigua ex novia Kori, una hada de fuego, o como el reino cercano a los bosques y parte de la selva donde habitaban los elfos y las amazonas, y donde no sólo se encontró con el hijo adoptivo del rey de los elfos de luz, que respondía al nombre de: Roy del cual se hicieron amigos, como también de una amazona renegada, llamada: Artemis.

Eran buenos tiempos aquellos hasta que por azares del destino termino siendo atacado por un grupo de hombres lobo, que al parecer el no era el objetivo pero si el poblado en el que se encontraba descansando, al principio no se quedó de brazos cruzados y se lanzó a defender a varias personas para que huyeran del lugar su más grande error fue dudar en asesinar a uno de estos cuando vio esos mismos ojos azules cielo en aquel enorme lobo de pelaje negro, fue estúpido, completa y rotundamente estúpido. Ahora, estaba escondiéndose en el bosque con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo aunque la más grave era la de su costado derecho —la cual trataba de evitar que sangrara demasiado presionándola con su mano izquierda— , ya no tenía más cuchillos lanzables de plata y sus espadas no las podía invocar a causa de lo herido, aturdido y casado que estaba siguió caminando pero su cuerpo se quejaba y comenzaba a notar como su vista se oscurecía cada tanto hasta que al final se tropezó y quedó allí mismo, su respiración era más pesada y tosca podía escuchar los aullidos y gruñidos cercanos de aquellas bestias y como si fuera un pequeño flashback, recordó aquel día en que sus padres murieron y el vio ese enorme lobo con su pelaje manchado de sangre ajena, sus ojos amarillos reflejaban pura ira, satisfacción y salvajismo antes de lanzarse sobre sus cuatro patas contra el; ese mismo miedo de cuando era un niño volvió quizo levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondía era como si se hubiese rendido, lucho y lucho pero al final una parte de él dijo: _"¿Y para qué quiere seguir viviendo? No dejas a nadie atrás, nadie llorará tu muerte o sabrá tu ausencia, nadie"_. Jason aceptó esas crueles palabras de su subconsciente y se rindió, dejándose arrastrar al cansancio pensando que si corría suerte morirá desagrado antes que esas bestias lo encontrarán.  
  
  
  
  


Los ojos verdes de Jason se abrieron, por un instante hubiera pensado que estaba muerto pero olvido eso al sentir el dolor de sus heridas, el olor a humedad y tierra inundaba sus fosas nasales como el olor a su sangre pero extrañamente también una ajena que lo puso alerta, y sin darse cuenta sus instintos se quejaban por algo de comida fresca. Se levanto con cuidado de donde estaba acostado notando que eran las pieles de algún animal mil y unos ideas salieron a su mente, pero sus cavilaciones quedaron lejos al escuchar el quejido de un animal, sus pupilas se dilataron del terror mismo al ver claramente lo que producía aquellos sonidos, era un lobo, y no cualquiera era el mismo lobo que el intentó asesinar y que por su culpa termino herido casi de muerte.

El lobo sin necesidad de voltearlo a ver le gruñe en advertencia, casi como de un animal herido y amenazante de hacer lo que fuera para estar a salvo, Jason conocía bien ese tipo de gesto y reflejos de auto preservación que el mismo uso en su primeros años de orfandad.

El chico mitad murciélago como pudo se levanto de su sitio, y mientras caminaba hasta donde el lobo de forma lenta y pausada su brazo se agarraba el abdomen justamente en su herida vendada, el licántropo gruño más audible mirándolo sin ningunas ganas de congeniar con el otro hasta se encogió más en su puesto mostrando los caninos, sin embargo eso no detuvo el deseo del chico de piel porcelana en acercársele y sentarse frente a este soltando algunos leves quejidos y gemidos de dolor por sus heridas vendadas.

—Tranquilízate pulgoso, solo quiero devolverte el favor-dijo Jason con molestia mientras alarga su mano a la enorme bestia canina dejándola así en el aire esperando a que el lobo comprendiera que no le haría daño. El licántropo lo miro un corto tiempo, antes de que su nariz olfateara la mano ajena, hasta que apoyó su hocico contra esta haciendo curvar en una pequeña sonrisa los labios del vampiro antes de que su mano acariciara la cabeza del can.

Jason no recibió la confianza por completo ese mismo día pero con un cierto tiempo logró que esa enorme bestia se dejara curar sus heridas hasta que por fin a los días se dejó ver su forma humana, que dejó sin aliento a Jason, él conocía como debía ser ún mitad lobo pero al que tenía enfrente era un espécimen único y único porque este era un renegado de su manada, el cual más tarde le contó que fue un error y casualidad que ambos consideran en aquel pueblo y sufrieran ese atentado; donde el licántropo abandonado salvo la vida de Jason pero termino igual o peor que este en heridas que no tardaron en regenerarse hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastros, aquel lobo recibía el nombre de Conner.

Después de aquel día ambos, un vampiro huérfano y licántropo considerado por su manada un paria decidieron quedarse un tiempo juntos cuidándose mutuamente sus heridas, muchas veces Conner traía la cena y en otras atraía presas a Jason para que las cazara y bebiera su sangre —ya que su herida del costado no le permitía mucho moverse, y se cura de forma lenta por la falta de sangre ingerida, ya que Jason siempre se negaba a beber sangre de animales, humanos u otras especies— hasta el mismo licántropo se ofrecía un poco de su sangre cuando el pobre mitad vampiro se negaba a comer o cazar por su cuenta o con ayuda. Cuando Jason se recuperó, la pareja se separó porque tenían miedo de que sus especies llegasen a saber su relación y parte de su atracción mutua, pero Conner se negó a dejar ir al mayor e hizo una promesa con Jason, que cada festival de la noche de todos los santos ellos se iría a visitar aquel pueblo y pasar toda la noche juntos.

En un inicio, el mayor se negó y negó a ir hasta que sus deseos de ver al mitad lobo lo obligaron a darse media vuelta olvidar sus planes e ir aquel poblado para ver de nuevo esos ojos azules. Pasó un largo tiempo entre toda la gente de diferentes razas y especies, hasta que por fin lo encontró no admitiría abiertamente que se sentía alegre de verlo pero su corazón estaba que se saldría de su pecho. Desde aquel año, esa costumbre nunca mermó y siguió a pesar de que Conner se había casado solo para guardar las apariencias con los suyos, porque el único que había robado el verdadero corazón de aquel mitad lobo había sido ese vampiro de ojos verdes.

**~...........................** **_Lunes_ ** **.............................~**   
  



	2. El fantasma de mi ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne / Tim Drake

-¿Dónde has estado, Drake? Son las tres de la mañana -Gritó una voz ya conocido para el joven nombrado, que sólo entro al departamento ignorando la voz mientras se quitaba la chaqueta- ¡No me ignores cuando te hablo, Drake!-le volvió alzar la voz aquella persona pero como al inicio fue ignorado.

_Timothy Jackson Drake, antes o casi Wayne, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, Tim se encontraba o lo estuvo comprometido con el hijo biológico del gran empresario multimillonario Bruce Wayne, Damian Wayne. Sin embargo el destino era caprichoso y este se llevó de su lado a su antiguo novio al más allá, claro que su compromiso fue roto casi un año después al notar que el mayor le ponía cuernos con su mejor amiga, Stephanie Brown, dejándole con el corazón roto; después de ese año justo en la fecha de 31 de octubre se enteró por medio del periódico y medios el trágico asesinato del heredero Wayne que fue orquestado en una represaría contra el padre de este. Es cierto, Tim lloro un par de lágrimas por su muerte pero se recompuso, aún así algo le decía que fuera al funeral y más cuando el mayordomo Alfred le pidió que asistirá a su entierro, se quiso negar y decir que no eran ya nada pero algo lo hizo aceptar y termino en aquel terreno santo con una rosa blanca en mano._

_En un principio creyó que vería una multitud de presa y personas llorando la muerte del chico, pero se equivocó, eran pocas personas casi contadas con los dedos de la mano y eran nada más familiares los hermanos del chico y su padre junto a Alfred, nadie más ni siquiera Stephanie estaba allí entre los dolientes. Sintió pena y lastima por el chico por qué quizás nunca tuvo un verdadero amigo. Se quedó allí junto a la tumba, estaba ahora solo era la última persona parada allí le dio un beso suave a la rosa que traía y la dejo enfrente a la lápida, y en contra de todo lo imaginables dolor y odio que debía tenerle por su traición su cariño hablo a través de él y dijo:_

- _Te quiero y te perdono..._

Ahora Tim se arrepentía de sus palabras, de haber ido aquel día al cementerio, de haber respondido al celular, de todo y por todo, porque quizás solo quizás haber evitado todo eso quizás y solo quizás no tendría que aguantar al espíritu de su difunto ex novio encima, y justo cuando recién estaba rehaciendo toda su vida con otra persona o bueno intento, hasta que el fantasma de Damian lo ahuyentó de su vida y así pasó con el resto de sus pretendientes.

_¿Estaba harto de él?_

Claro que lo estaba, por completo. Porqué le estaba arruinando su vida, lo estaba dejando solo sin amigos -por qué también a estos los ahuyentaba de su hogar- , intentó quitarse el espíritu de Damian de encima con espiritistas y todo lo posible pero nada servía él siempre seguía acosándolo, cada día era peor que el siguiente y hasta había perdido las ganas de sonreír o reír desde hacía dos años, siempre andaba con un mal humor y frialdad encima.

-¡Ya basta! -Le gritó Tim, ya harto de escuchar las quejas y regaños de Damian así su persona. Estaba al limite, había tolerado y tenido paciencia demasiado tiempo, desde que llegó a su vida nuevamente. El fantasma se sorprendió y se quedó mudo por unos cortos segundos el escuchar cómo le grito su antiguo ex novio.

-¿Qué? Acaso, ¿Te fastidia que te diga la verdad? -Le dijo burlesco Damian mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aún seguía molestando y molestando al pobre chico de ojos azul acero, sin recaer en cuenta que este estaba al borde del colapso de sus nervios con los puños apretados casi volviendo más blancos sus nudillos y se mordía el labio inferior del puro coraje que le estaba dando.

-¿Te encanta fastidiarme? -Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar Tim al chico de ojos turquesa, que aún lo miraba con diversión y una sonrisa altiva- ¡Ya me harté, me haz quitado todo por lo que tanto luche. Primero fueron mis amigos, luego me alejaste a Conner! ¿Qué más quieres, de mi? Ya estoy completamente solo, más solo o igual a como estaba cuando me quede huérfano -Le grito con más odio y dolor guardado, nunca admitió a nadie su mayor miedo desde la muertes de sus padres, el quedar irremediablemente solo y dejado de lado. Y justo en esos momento se estaba volviendo una realidad, sus amigos ya no le hablaban ni llegaban a su departamento por miedo a Damian, no tenía más familia, sus novias o novios lo habían abandonado de igual forma.

De la misma cólera e irá Tim había comenzado a llorar y sin más se fue del lugar a su cuarto donde se encerró aunque sabía perfectamente que ni eso podría detener a Damian si quería continuar con su tortura psicológica. Mientras que el menor, solo boqueo sorprendido sin saber qué hacer o decir estaba sorprendido como una opresión en su pecho -aún si él estaba muerto en vida podía sentirlo- , sabía que fue demasiado lejos. Damian solo quería tener a Tim con él, lo amaba pero tristemente no sabía expresarse como debía y solo terminaba lastimando al otro.

Después de aquella discusión, Damian vio como Tim lo ignoraba hasta más de una vez hizo como si no estuviera allí literalmente hablando porque no importaba si estaba encimado del pasillo o la puerta, Tim lo traspasaba -ya que era una fantasma Damian, pero el mayor desde que había llegado lo había tratado con algo de respeto y nunca lo había hecho aquello- aunque eso significaba que le doliera al antiguo heredero Wayne pero este tampoco hacía nada por tratar de remediar las cosas y solo se acopló a estas.

Martes 31 de octubre, el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Damian. Tim durante siempre esa fecha algo le decía que siempre debía ir a enflorar la tumba a pesar de tener al menor en su casa, pero sin poder evitarlo después de su trabajo fue a comprar un par de flores blancas y se fue con rumbo al cementerio. El panteón extrañamente estaba solo o casi por el sepulturero que pasaba por allí, siguió su rumbo y justo donde estaba la tumba de Damian vio a una persona el sabía quién era, era el hermano mayor de Damian, Richard Grayson -lo había conocido por el difunto cuando recién empezaban a salir los dos chicos- dejándole flores en la lápida del menor.

-¿Dick?-Dijo Tim aún sin creer que estaba allí el otro. El nombrado se volteó a verlo dejando a la vista una sonrisa pequeña pero se notaba a simple vista el dolor detrás de esta por la pérdida de su más pequeño hermano.

Ambos se quedaron platicando un tiempo algunas cosas triviales hasta que sin saber cómo ni porqué habían tocado el tema de Damian y su muerte, y aún más allá por error quizás Dick le pidió disculpas por parte de Damian sobre el fallido compromiso, en ese momento el coraje volvió a Tim y quiso decirle que no debía pedir disculpas de alguien que ni siquiera le importó mucho para abandonarlo por alguien más, más esas palabras nunca se pudieron salir d esa boca porque Dick se adelantó a decir:

-Damian te amaba-Esa declaración inicial dejo desconcertado a Tim que lo miro incrédulo hasta casi se echaba a reír con amargura y dolor-, llámame loco o lo que quieras pero es la verdad, él siempre quizo la aprobación de Bruce y cuando este supo su relación quiso que Damian rompiera su compromiso contigo por qué no la aprobaba y lo decepcionaba ese hecho de que su hijo fuera homosexual-Le fue explicando de apoco y con cierta molestia reflejada en sus irías cobalto por lo que Bruce había obligado hacer a Damian, Tim se había quedado escuchándolo atento todo.

La noche cayó y con ella el regresó Tim a su departamento, donde lo encontró frío como era costumbre desde esos cuatro años hasta el vapor de su aliento caliente se podía mostrar pero su cabeza aún seguían las palabras de Dick, y solo se encaminó de forma directa a su habitación donde dejó su maletín tirado en el piso con solo un objetivo en mente caminar hasta su mesa de noche, donde sacó de su gaveta un anillo de oro. Su anillo de compromiso, el cual nunca desecho a pesar de todo no pudo deshacerse de él.

Estaba tan consentirá do en el pedazo de metal precioso en sus manos que no se fijó como una segunda persona entraba a la estancia y se acercaba a sus espaldas para abrazarlo, dejando una cálida sensación recorriendo su cuerpo una que llevaba tiempo sin sentir y que solo una persona se la daba y no pido evitar ronronear del gusto por esta misma como sonreír, el aliente caliente cepillo su nuca y cuello haciéndolo temblar y casi suspirar. Tim sabía lo que quería decir sin palabras aquel gesto, y el solo pudo responder con dejarse hacer y disfrutar el gesto perdonándolo en silencio la pelea suscitada hacía varios meses atrás.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste? -Fue lo primero que sus labios y voz se aventuraron a cuestionar al aire. El abrazo no cesó sino que hasta se tensó y apretó más sobre su cuerpo, pero nunca abandonó ese calor agradable y protector que podía sentir.

-No quería molestarte con mis problemas. Además, sabía que nunca te irías de mi lado sino hacia ver cómo que te había traicionado, no quería que padre te hiciera daño o arruinara tu carrera solo por negarme a sus ordenes, lo siento por todo Timothy -Le respondió con sincera tristeza y dolor el menor, mientras escondía su rostro contra el cuello de su aún actual amor. Se sentía estúpido por perder tan valiosa oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su amado antes de su muerte, pero no quería verlo destrozado de todas las formas por culpa de su padre y sus deseos de que fuera igual a él y no lo que él mismo quería ser.

-Te perdono, tonto -Dijo con una sonrisa débil Tim más aliviado, dio un suspiro antes de seguir hablando-, ¿Qué diría Bruce Wayne al saber que el espíritu de su hijo está con su antiguo prometido? A puesto que pega el grito al cielo si se entera -Comentó con burla y soltando un par de risas por lo irónico que sonaba la situación ahora. Bruce intento separarlos, y aún así Damian muerto y el vivo no pudo separarlos porque Damian fue con él y se negó a dejarlo ir. Había sido tonto saltar conclusiones demasiado rápido aquel día que su amado rompió su compromiso y no se quedó a escuchar explicaciones.

-Mejor cállate, Timothy, que sueñas a un loco -Comentó en burla el menor antes de separarse del cuerpo de su amado y flotar, para poderse frente a este con una sonrisa y darle un beso en la frente y otro en los labios a su amado, disfrutando las pocas cosas que ofrecían el poder ser tangible en esa fecha- ¡Ahora mueve tu trasero a la cocina, Timothy, que debes comer algo estás delgado!-le regañó el de iris turquesa.

-Yo también te amo, enano -Le respondió antes de hacer lo ordenado por el otro, mientras escuchaba las quejas del menor por decirle enano cuando este en vida le pasaba por dos casi tres cabezas a Tim, mientras pensaba con una sonrisa que ese Halloween recién empezaba.

**~...........................** **_Martes_ ** **.............................~**   
****


	3. La mascota del sultán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake / Ra's Al'Ghul
> 
> Leve Damian Wayne / Dick Grayson

Se podía ver a lo lejos de aquella zona selvática escondida en el Amazonas, una zona virgen donde muy pocos hombres habían llegado a pisar en sus vidas era recorrida por un grupo de personas y a la cabeza de estas estaba Talia Al'Ghul, la hija de la cabeza del demonio de la Liga de Asesinos. Su expedición no era mera pérdida de tiempo o búsqueda de riquezas materiales como oro o plata, no, está era más allá, buscaban lo más exótico y poco vistió pero si contado como leyendas sobre los afamados: Naga. Gente mitad serpiente, hermosa como exótica, se decía que los Navas eran semidioses y que podrían contra con magia, que mejor regalo para su padre un hermoso espécimen como ese.

Thalía busco por arduos dos meses aquellas criaturas hasta que vio pistas de estas que la condujeron a unas ruinas pérdidas y exactamente el lugar que tanto buscaban, colaron trampas y se quedaron en guardia escondidos entre las sombras por un largo tiempo hasta que una de esas criaturas cayó en su trampa un hermoso espécimen de escamas azules zafiro y negras, pero Thalía no solo quiso tomar uno, no ella quería dos sus lacayos se encargaron de encerrar a la criatura mientras buscaban a la siguiente pero sin éxito; cuando el tiempo de su expedición casi acababa los ojos calculadores y fríos de aquella fémina lograron divisar a uno de estos no muy lejos de su campamento, no avisó ni nada solo tomo sus armas y fue detrás de este sonriendo al saber que este era el indicado para su padre.  
  


* * *

Los pasos tranquilos pero firmes cargando un aura de poder y soberbia se podía sentir. Ra's Al'Ghul, era una persona difícil de complacer hasta su propia hija y nieto lo sabían mejor que nadie, aquellos ojos fríos y calculadores parecidos a un depredador que espera un fallo de su presa solo para clavarle una mordida exacta en el cuello para acabar con todo con esa facilidad mortal, así era comparado Ra's. Pero solo había algo que quizás había logrado complacerle en todos los sentidos y eso era su mascota, una que le encanto tanto someterla a su dominio y aún está tenía vestigios de rebeldía escondidos y salían a la luz debes en cuando pero eso solo encendía la llama en el demonio que se divertía viéndolo retorcerse debajo suyo.

Los pasos siguieron por aquel largo pasillo hasta llegar a sus aposentos, lugar donde solo él tenía acceso y donde guardaba a los ojos curiosos a su mascota que muy pocas veces salía de aquel lugar, no porque Ra's quisiese esconderlo por el contrario la misma criatura detestaba estar cerca de mucha gente.

Al entrar en aquella recámara donde se ponían ver preciosas telas árabes de colores rojos y amarillos adornando las paredes, unos cuantos muebles de madera blanca tallados y finos donde uno de estos tenía encima un trazo de fruta fresca y un conjunto de té, también había un lecho de cojines en el centro de la habitación mientras era tenuemente escondido entre una cortina de rojo sangre donde se podía ver claramente a alguien acostado en estos. Aquella figura al escuchar la llegada de su amo de forma dócil y dispuesto en dar la bienvenida a este se levanto de su lecho, salió de entre las hermosas y suaves cortinas de satín.

Se trataba de un hermoso muchacho de piel tan blanca como la leche o la porcelana misma, donde surcaba por toda su piel desnuda y a la vista unos hermosos tatuajes de henna negra y dorada, mientras tenía joyas de diamantes y oro en sus brazos, cuello y encima de sus cabellos ébano largos hasta los hombros. La vestimenta de aquel muchacho dejaba casi nada a la imaginación por la transparencia de las telas de esta, los hermosos ojos como un par de zafiros estaban fijos en el adulto mientras el joven se acercó a paso tranquilo y casi con malicia en sus movimientos hasta donde estaba el otro, alargó una de sus manos al rostro del demonio hasta tocar y acariciar su mejilla.

Para Ra's el domar y cortejar a su manera a tan preciosa criatura frente a él valió la pena cada segundo, porque ahora está siempre estaba dispuesta a esperarlo cada día en sus aposentos. Con esa idea el mayor tomó la delgada cintura del chico y sin mediar palabras su otra mano lo desnudo para comenzar a devorárselo allí mismo, sin escuchar quejas ni reproches por el contrario eran súplicas y gemidos, mientras los pasos iban acercándolos al lecho de cojines.  
  
  


* * *

El menor cuando retorno de su sueño después de aquel acto de pasión, miro a todos lados buscando a su acompañante sin encontrar rastros de este, bostezo cansado y aburrido antes de levantarse y en lugar de ponerse ropa que lo cubriese todo su cuerpo desnudo o tan siquiera cambiará su forma a la de un naga para no mostrar su desnudez humana; prefirió solo tomar una camisa roja suelta y de hermosos detalles dorados y salió de la habitación con rumbo en su búsqueda del mayor, por el pasillo el tintineo armonioso de las joyas en sus manos y tobillos se podía escuchar sabía cómo evadir a los lacayos de su amo para no tener que aguantar sus miradas insolentes hacia su persona, y en pocas o raras ocasiones había amenazado a estos como un naga y quizás asesinado un par con un mordida venenosa.

Sonrío divertido recordando como intentó asesinar de esa forma a su amo, pero termino recibiendo la sorpresa que este era inmune a su veneno a causa del pozo de Lázaro. Fue uno de tantos intentos, y ahora había aceptado la compañía y servicios que tenía en aquel lugar aunque fuera solo la mascota de ese hombre poderoso, pero esta mascota tenía el libre albedrío de asesinar a quien le molestase por parte de su amado algo diferente a lo que su otro compañero hace, Dick Grayson, el ahora mascota y niñera del nieto del líder de la Liga, Damian Al'Ghul.

Llego a las oficinas de Ra's donde lo encontró hablando con dos de sus peones, entro al lugar como si fuera de su propiedad y robo una de las manzanas de frutero cercano mientras miraba divertido como los pobres se morían del miedo por su fallo, se quedo preguntando si su amo los mataría antes de cualquier cosa o los mandaría a tortura lenta y dolorosa a los calabozos, atinó a lo segundo logrando saber que Ra's estaba tranquilo y algo piadoso o como él lo catalogaba como ser piadoso.

-Me sorprende el buen humor que tienes -Comentó Tim acercándose al demonio mayor, mientras con total descaro se sentó en su regazo y enredo sus brazos en el cuello ajeno sin alejar sus ojos zafiro de los verdes tóxico del otro-, si lo deseas puede hacer que ese buen humor siga -Le insinuó con malicia, su labios carmín y suaves comenzaron a repartir besos en el cuello ajeno para intentar conseguir una afirmación del contrario.

Tim sonrió divertido como sombrío al notar como las manos ajenas se colaban en su camisa, sabía que su juego recién empezaba de nueva cuenta y en cierta forma el que los atrapen infraganti allí sería divertido para pensar si esa pobre alma terminaría decapitada en el piso, por interrumpir su juego.

**~...........................** **_Miércoles_ ** **.............................~**  
****


	4. Secreto de las catacumbas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizarro (DCU) / Jason Todd

Era temprano por la mañana, lo suficiente como para notar que el sol aún no había salido pero eso no era problema para Jason que paseaba dentro de la catedral arreglando y revisando que todo estuviera bien para auspiciar la misa que se dará dentro de unas cuantas horas, reviso que las impecables figuras santas estuvieran limpias y con él incidencia cercano como las flores recién cortadas.

Desde que quedó huérfano, la iglesia o mejor dicho el papa actual de esta, que lo conocían con el nombre de: Bruce. Lo había acogido y cuidado, en un principio pensó tener una vida normal como cualquier persona casarse y tener hijos, pero al final prefirió seguir la vocación del sacerdocio y desde hace 8 largos años hasta ahora no se había arrepentido de aquella decisión. Bueno claro siempre tenía sus dudas ante las decisiones y cosas que le ocultaba su superior, pero creía que no eran nada relevante excepto una sola y esa era que el padre superior siempre durante de las noches o muy temprano en las mañanas bajaba a las catacumbas de la iglesia; Jason siempre quiso desde crío seguirle la pista pero el padre era más listo que él y siempre dejaba bajo llave aquel lugar ya fuera que entrara o saliera, esa pequeña curiosidad insana aún seguía molestándolo y diciéndole que vaya a revisar a ese lugar. No mentiría que ya a pasado por ese lugar para revisar si tiene la oportunidad de oro de bajar pero nada, e intentar hacerse amigo del padre era otra cosa difícil hasta para los mismos miembros de la congregación o propiamente d ellos huérfanos del lugar, ese hombre frío y distante daba un terror que hasta podría poner a llorar a un infante con solo una mirada y no era una mentira, varias veces lo había hecho.

Jason dio un par de instrucciones a los pequeños acólitos que corrían como locos limpiando las entradas de la iglesia mientras los otros pequeños encendían velas, los pequeños niños preferían mil veces más recibir la atención del de orbes verdes azulinos por sobre el padre Bruce, el muchachos de 25 años era tranquilo y paciente con ellos hasta algunas veces sino tenía trabajo se ponía a jugar con ellos.

Con todo listo, el mayor decidió ir a dar aviso a su superior y por los pasillos donde lo conducían a las oficinas privadas de este también estaba conectado el corredor que lo llevaría a la sala donde habían unas escaleras y al bajar de estas estaban las catacumbas, y como si un fantasma o algún ente le estuviera susurrando en su oído para conducirlo aquel lugar y lucho por un tiempo ante aquel sentimiento antes de ceder a la curiosidad y giró sobre sus talones para ir. Bajo los escalones y vio la puerta de barrotes de hierro de pintura dorada hermosamente hecha, y detrás de esta había una segunda puerta más solida y blanca y sin ningún conmemorativo o algo.

-Vamos, Jason, como si esta cosa estuviera abierta -Se dijo así mismo como si intentara convencerse-, jalaras la puerta y notarás que sigue trancada, y regresaras a la oficina del jefe esperando no ser descubierto por jugarle al vergas -Y como decía tomo la reja de hierro de la primera puerta y se quedó sin palabras cuando tiró de esta porque hizo el chillando característico que hace una puerta de hierro al ser abierta.

Se quedó un rato analizando lo sucedido y sin espera y sabiendo que llego demasiado lejos para dar vuelta atrás, fue con la siguiente puerta que cedió de igual forma sencilla y sin problemas el acceso completo a las catacumbas. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras casi a ciegas y rezando de no terminar cayendo por esas escaleras mozas y viejas, el olor a humedad, tierra como a uno repugnante de carne vieja y putrefacta le revolvía el estomago pero se negaba a dar vuelta atrás; siguio bajando y en una parte de su recorrido logro encontrar una vieja lámpara de aceite aún utilizable y con esta iluminó tenuemente su camino y parte de las catacumbas, pasó unos largos minutos recorriendo el lugar tenía tiempo de sobra y los niños lo cubrirían de ser necesario -ventajas que gozaba Jason al ser el padre favorito de estos- .

Iba a darse media vuelta y regresar a la superficie al saber que fue tonto desconfiar de Bruce y que quizás el padre solo revisaba las catacumbas como pasatiempo y no había nada raro en el lugar, o eso pensó hasta que escucho el ruido de metal siendo arrastrado algo como unas cadenas y unos gruñidos parecidos a los de un animal. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se congeló solo por unos cortos quizás segundos o minutos, no lo sabia pero un dolor recorría su mano que sostenía con fuerza la lámpara de aceite casi como si fuera un reflejo para no soltarla por el susto que acaba de llevarse; se debatió si seguir su búsqueda o huir a escaleras arriba y nunca más volver a poner un pie en el lugar pero ser cobarde no estaba en vocabulario y menos su diccionario, Jason se adentró más en aquellos pasadizos escuchando el goteo del agua y los gruñidos eran más audibles a medida que se acercaba.

_¿En qué me metí?_

Pensó recriminándose con seriedad, mientras tenía enfrente al origen de aquellos gruñidos se controló de formidable manera para no correr del lugar y menos temblar del miedo al ver aquel ser, que se miraba aterrador bajo su lama para y aún más con esos dientes y mirada rojiza que ahora estaba fija sobre él, como si un depredador se tratase esperando a un falso movimiento de su presa para atacarla.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, Jason? -Preguntó serio Bruce, ante la decisión que acaba de darle el muchacho que ahora estaba acompañando a la entrada de la parroquia con total serenidad y tranquilidad, sin quitar su rostro neutro como serio que espantaría a cualquier pobre alma.

-Por supuesto, anciano. De todos modos, siempre quise una familia -Comentó con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante que siempre le daba al adulto cada que podía, o a veces cuando defendía a un pobre crío que se metía en problemas para ganarse el el castigo en lugar del pequeño.

Jason había dejado su túnica y demás ropa que lo identificaría como sacerdote por unas simple de cualquier muchacho de 25 años de edad, mostrando que aún sin sus túnicas era igual o más guapo para cualquier dama o muchacho, en sus manos tenía una mochila grande donde llevaban todas sus pocas pertenencias y sin mediar más palabras de despedida descendió los escalones y siguió su rumbo a paso lento siendo vigilado por su antiguo superior sacerdotal, hasta que un par de vocecitas gritaron al unísono:

-¡Padre Todd! -Jason detuvo sus pasos, y giró su rostro en búsqueda de los infantes o mejor dicho el grupo porque los niños de todas las edades que no superaban a los 12 años se habían acercado hasta el para abrazarlo, mientras un mar de preguntas y súplicas de los pequeños se podían escuchar hacia el pelinegro con un mechón blanco para que no se marchase.

-Lo siento enanos, pero tengo que irme, este ya no es mi lugar -Le dijo a los niños que chillaron y gimieron lameros hasta los más pequeños se echaron a llorar a la partida de su padre favorito. No eran los únicos que sentía el dolor de la partida, el mayor también le dolía porque cada pequeño se había ganado un poco de su cariño y un espacio en su corazón pero ese ya no era su lugar.

Jason se despidió de los pequeños y se fue de aquel lugar donde pasó la gran mayoría de su infancia, adolescencia y adultos. Su camino no era al pueblito que se ubicaba la iglesia por el contrario era un poco más lejos, tomó el transporte público de la zona rural para que lo llevará al pueblo vecino a unos 10 kilómetros lejos de allí, mientras miraba por la ventana de su asiento como los árboles y campo como algunas casas pasaban a su vista. Cuando llegó al lugar se encaminó a paso tranquilo a la pequeña casa que había comprado con unos pequeños ahorros que tenía guardados el joven antes padre, entro a su humilde hogar sintiendo la calidez de esta a pesar de no estar tan amueblado pero para el era perfecto.

-¡Hey, grandote! -Dijo Jason mientras dejaba su equipaje en el piso y corría donde debía estar la sala de estar donde había muebles viejos y arruinados, donde estaba la persona a la que le hablaba- ¿Qué tienes allí? -Preguntó divertido y con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Bizarro encontrar un gato feo, ¿Rojo quedarse? -Preguntó el nuevo compañero de casa a Jason, mientras este le mostraba al pelinegro un pequeño gatito de pelaje blanco con manchas naranja que maulló al ver a Jason y alargó sus patitas para intentar tocar al muchacho.

-Claro, que si. Solo nos queda prepararnos para el festival de todos los santos -Acepto con una sonrisa amplia Jason mientras tomaba el felino para acariciarlo escuchando los ronroneos de este, y como Bizarro miraba curioso al mínimo y como este se dejaba feliz ser acariciado de Jason.

Jason no se arrepentía de haber entrado aquel lugar hace unos meses atrás, porque de no ser el caso nunca habría conocido a Bizarro y menos haberle dado la libertad que merecía como mostrarle que no todos los humanos eran malos, sabía el mayor que era un peligro de ser atrapado por su superior pero lo corrió porque no vio correcto el tratar de tal manera aún si este no fuera un humano.

**~...........................** **_Jueves_ ** **.............................~**   
  



	5. Imprefecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake / Conner Kent

Imperfecto

Era la palabra que describía su nacimiento. Fue un cruel experimento de un loco que quiso desafiar a la vida y en el primer instante que pudo el huyó para nunca volver a aquel lugar, y con eso poder vivir feliz pero lo que nunca esperó fue esa gente tan diferente a lo viera como un monstruo sacado de películas, lo que repudiara y mirara con asco hasta algunas veces quisieron matarlo, lo mejor que pudo fue huir, huir y esconderse.

Imperfecto

Era lo que significaba las marcas de su cuerpo. Él sabía que algunas de sus partes de su cuerpo no eran totalmente suyas, no es que fuera de un genio hasta un tono con dos dedos de frente lo notaría ante la diferencia del color de pieles que tenía con los implantes, tenía un ojo azul y otro rojo, hasta el mismo le daba asco verso en algún espejo de la vieja casa abandonada y que con suerte aún se mantenía en pie. Se había comparado desde años su cuerpo con el de un humano normal sintiendo envidia como vergüenza de si mismo, porque por su apariencia asustaba a personas con quienes quería convivir y no estar solo.

Imperfecto

Era la palabra que lo describía desde el momento que aquel niño lindo de ojos azules que llegó a su hogar por puerta casualidad, porque el menor termino allí a causa de una mala pasada de sus congéneres llenos de hormonas adolescentes que lo aventaron a la propiedad encerrándolo dentro. Cuando vio por primera vez a ese pequeño asustado y llorando en un rincón del terror de no poder salir del lugar, quiso ayudarlo y mostrarle una salida o hacer una, pero tuve miedo que este lo rechazara e intentará lastimarlo; lo que nunca esperó fue que aquel chico lindo chico termino encontrándolo por más que se escondió en aquella casa abandonada y de manera más sorprendente e hilarante este no miedo miedo del, a pesar de ser una monstruosidad andante.

Imperfecto

Se refiere entre esos delgados pero suaves brazos, de piel blanca porcelana, caliente y tersa al tacto. No se creía digno de estar entre estos ni mucho menos que el menor le dedicara esos gestos de cariño, él era un monstruo, una abominación que su creador dio vida solo por querer jugar a ser Dios y por el cual había huido. No quería que esos ojos azules lo miren con amor y cariño, tenía miedo a perder aquel chico que con el pasar del tiempo se había ganado su cariño ante la perseverancia de este a visitarlo todos los días desde aquel 31 de octubre que se conoció, sabía que en cualquier momento la desgracia llegaría a él y lo alejaría del pequeño chico, y ahora solo le quedaba evitar que esos sentimientos no lo atraparan por completo.

Era imperfecto, y él lo sabía, lo sabía y lo aceptaba ...

-Kon -Escucho su apodo de los hermosos labios de su pequeño angelito de ojos azules. El nombrado miro al pequeño que estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos, mostrando en sus iris azules su preocupación, ¿Otra vez pensando sobre eso, Kon? -Preguntó con voz calma pero se notaba la preocupación en su tono.

Conner quiso negarle las ideas de este pero fue interrumpido sus pensamientos como habla cuando el pequeño chico le dio un beso corto pero lleno de cariño en los labios, los ojos con síntomas de heterocromía miraron atontando a los azules acero del chico de tez porcelana que sonrió mientras que una de sus manos se posó en una de las mejillas de Conner para acariciarla con ternura total, antes de decir:

-Sabes que te amo, a pesar de todo mientras que eso es los dedos delgados que se posaban en la mejilla cepillaban con calma, tomándose el tiempo de delinear sus dedos sobre aquella piel. La mano de Conner se encerró sobre esta, tomándola con total cuidado sin ejercer mucha precios por miedo a no lastimarlo para luego atraerla hasta sus labios y besar el dorso de la mano ajena.

-¿Tanto que saltaste a tu fiesta con Bart? -Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida Conner, al recordar como el pequeño castaño había estado alegre de la fiesta que uno de sus amigos y amor platónico iba a celebrar en su casa, pero su novio pelinegro había declinado la oferta por pasar la noche con él- Tim, sabes que aún tienes tiempo para ir más allá, no quiero que te pierdas tu tiempo conmigo -Trato de razonar con el otro, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Bart es mi único amigo y este estaría más ocupado con Jaime, así que solo estaría aburrido de ser ignorado del resto de las personas-considerado con tranquilidad Tim. Los dedos de este se enredaron con los de Conner, mientras que el alcalde lo apretaba contra el como se cubrían más entre las sábanas de algodón blancas de la cama. Además, podemos disfrutar la noche haciendo otras cosas -Insinuó con voz maliciosa Tim.

El menor en un solo movimiento dejo a Conner contra la cama mientras se ponía sentado encima de su regazo, sus labios besaban y marcaban el pecho y cuello de su pareja enfocando su atención en unas pocas cicatrices que tenía el cuerpo de su novio, los brazos fuertes del mayor apretaban su trasero como lo manoseaba con suavidad sacando lindos gemidos y jadeos del pequeño pelinegro. Conner sabía que la noche era joven y mejor que usar Hallloween para pasarla juntos y dejar sus preocupaciones de lado solo o esa noche, porque era de esos pocos días donde podrían disfrutar estar juntos en más de una forma posible y quizás aceptar que para esos ojos azulinos él era la persona más perfecta para estar a su lado.

**~ ...........................** **_Viernes_** **..................... ........ ~** ****  
  



	6. El espejo maldito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen / Damian Wayne

Gotham esa ciudad siempre se caracterizaba por verse oscura y corrompida, como sus habitantes. No es de esperarse que aquella enorme casona perteneciente al gran multimillonario Bruce Wayne se adapte con tal facilidad a la fachada que mostraba su ciudad, y se pusiera aún más aterradora de noche tanto como en el exterior como en el interior de la enorme mansión que pasó de mano en mano a cada heredero Wayne. Por sus pasillos se podían escuchar el silencio aterrador como el viento helado que se colaba por las rendijas y ventanas del lugar, se podía notar que por los espejos había una sombra paseando casi como si caminara a un cierto rumbo que era el cuarto del primogénito bastardo del multimillonario, Damian Wayne, antes Al'Ghul.

El pequeño niño de unos adorables 10 años se removió en su cama por el frío viento de la madrugada que se había colado en su cuarto, se pudo ver cómo una sombra avanzaba a pasos lentos hasta el mueble donde reposaba en descanso el pequeño niño que ingenuo ante su presencia estaba, la mano de aquel ser con garras que por uñas tenía se acercó al chico que se volvió a remover y tiritar del frío mientras se abrazaba asimismo por algo de calor.

-¿Qué te aqueja tanto en tus sueños pequeño, para que hallas tirado lejos tus mantas? -Se preguntó así mismo y al aire sin importarle que alguien lo escuchara, porque el mismo sabía que nadie lo haría ni menos el pequeño Damian. Tomó las mantas abandonas en el piso pulido de madera y cubrió el cuerpo del niño que soltó un suspiro aliviado como una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

Los ojos azules de aquella criatura seguían mirando con atención y un genuino deseo de curiosidad que aún se agotaba a pesar de tantos años allá visto a ese pequeño chico, sonaba acosar pero desde que el pequeño nació fue su fascinación y admiración andante algo que le encantaba ver y descubrir cada día un poco del pequeño que no se cansaba de hacerlo. Con precaución cerro más su distancia con el pequeño niño hasta sentarse justo en el borde de su cama, para luego alargar una de sus manos hasta el rostro dormido de Damian y acariciar un lado de su rostro con cariño y ternura maravillándose de lo tersa que era está bajo sus dedos como preguntándose qué tan suave era el resto de su piel broceada, limpio con delicadeza aún los restos de lagrimas silenciosas que había soltado hacia horas atrás antes que el sueño lo venciese.

El ente se inclinó para besar ambos párpados donde se ocultaban aquellas bellas esmeraldas que poseía el joven Wayne, esas mismas que habían derramado lagrimas tras lagrimas desde que tuvo una pelea con su padre y este mismo lo repudio, ya no tenía nadie a quien asolaparse el pequeño, desde la muerte de Dick en un accidente automovilístico junto a su novio; ya no tiene nadie con quien estar ni con quién desahogarse, su única compañía hasta ahora a sido su almohada y su alcoba, solitaria y fría.

Hubieron veces como ahora y en el pasado que a él le dieron ganas de tomar al pequeño y huir, hasta lo intento la primera vez que tuvo al pequeño en brazos cuando era solo un bebé al cual arrullo cuando este se despertó y nadie ni si quiera su madre fue a verlo.

Se quedó con él hasta el amanecer, cuidando y vigilando su sueño como debes en cuando acariciando su cabello o cabeza con el mismo cariño que le tenía desde que lo conoció, hasta aprovechó aún un corto tiempo de la mañana cuando ningún adulto vino a despertar al chico como que este no se levantaría temprano este día.  
  
  


* * *

Damian de 14 años de edad, se sentía traicionado y a punto de ser sustituido, la noticia de que su padre se iba a casar con nada más ni menos que su vieja amante Selina Kyle, le cayo de golpe peor que un puñetazo o rodillazo a su rostro o tórax como los que sufría por parte de una de sus pocas peleas físicas con su padre donde lograba sacar la ira del Playboy y multimillonario, pero lo que más le dolió fue saber que su propio " _padre_ " lo iba a mandar a un internado en el extranjero para alejarlo de su ahora nueva familia que estaba formándose. Con esos sentimientos Damian había huido de casa creyendo que quizás su padre saldría a buscarlo con miedo a que algo malo le pasara pero se equivocó, pasó muchas horas vagando por las calles frías de Gotham tiritando de este mismo por no haberse llevado con él un suéter no tenía ni dinero en sus bolsillos no tenía nada, había sido un movimiento demasiado impulsivo y ahora se arrepentía pero su orgullo y dolor ganaban más que sus deseos de regresar a la mansión.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al momento de que alguien interfiere su paso y cuando sus ojos esmeralda casi jade se elevan así el rostro y sobretodo esos ojos azules casi dos mares de aquel hombre, por unos segundos perdió el aliento y algo dentro suyo se removía y le decía que ese hombre ya lo conocía pero no sabía de dónde o cómo ni el porqué sin embargo, lo olvido al momento de que aquel pelirrubio se quitó su abrigo y lo cubrió con este protegiéndolo del frío de aquella inclemente ciudad en la que vivía.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un chocolate caliente conmigo? -Preguntó con una sonrisa amable aquel hombre que hizo estremecer cada centímetro de piel de Damian y no exactamente por el frío. El chico desconfiaba de la amabilidad de una persona cualquiera, era normal, no alguien cualquiera en Gotham mostraría esa amabilidad y menos si no quisiera algo a cambio.

-No me digas, ¿Después me tocara pagarte con mi virginidad? -Preguntó con insolencia y casi molestia, hasta estaba a punto de quitarse aquel abrigo de encima de no ser porque las manos de aquel hombre se posaron encima de sus hombros impidiéndoselo. Damian manda una mirada fulminante pensando en cómo debería golpear y quitarse encima aquel hombre- Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de ponerme un dedo encima, barba de chivo -Le insulto con ira casi despotricando su frustración con la pobre alma gentil que se apiadó de él.

-Woah, Woah, hey tranquilo pequeño yo solo quería ser amable contigo, se nota que no has comido en horas y que te mueres de frío. Además, el pago de cualquier forma no me interesa, porque ese dinero me sobrara de todas formas -Comentó con tranquilidad mientras quitaba sus manos de los hombros de Damian para ver si con eso calmaba un poco la ira del otro, aquellos ojos lo escudriñaron aún sin creer ni mera palabra que dijese-. Me llamo, Oliver, Oliver Queen, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó amistoso mientras se agachaba un poco a la altura del otro.

-Damian -Dijo cortante y evitando decir su apellido sabiendo que eso podría ser solo una razón para que alguien le hiciera algo, solo por creer estúpidamente que era alguien querido por el hombre que le dio su apellido por obligación biológica.

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo Damian aceptó la oferta de aquel hombre y se dirigieron de forma rápida hacia un restaurante y café para comer algo y beber una taza de chocolate caliente, pasaron varias horas juntos el menor evitaba hablar sobre su familia o algo de su vida y solo respondía a cosas triviales por lo que no pudo evitar escuchar las historias de Oliver algunas anécdotas de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Sin embargo su tiempo se agotó y Damian le toco volver a la mansión claro que regresó pero no entro por la puerta principal, en su lugar entró a su habitación por medio de la ventana que daba al patio.

El tiempo siguió y siguió, y el día de la boda se acercó como la relación entre ese hombre y Damian se intensificó hasta el punto que el menor tuvo miedo de perderle más aún cuando su fecha límite para irse llego y no quería hacerlo se negaba, pero no tuvo elección y no fue a su última reunión con Oliver y en su lugar pasó el tiempo encerrado en su alcoba arreglando su equipaje como llorando en silencio.

La noche cayo en su último día de estar allí en Gotham City, y Damian se metió a la cama exhausto psicológica y mentalmente hablando pero ese tiempo de descanso no duró mucho porque al o mejor dicho alguien lo despertó, unos dedos peinando su mejilla y cabello con tanto cuidado como cariño que lo hicieron suspirar. Sus ojos después de acostumbrarse a la inmensa oscuridad lograron ver un par ojos azules que solo él sabía de dónde había visto y que persona los poseía, casi en un susto se levanto de su cama alejándose instintivamente de la otra persona respirando agitado.

-Shhhhh, calma Damian, soy yo Oliver -Le comentó la otra persona en voz baja y tratando de calmarlo. El corazón de Damian latía desbocadamente mientras su respiración era errática, su espalda estaba por completo pegada al respaldo de madera de la habitación; mientras veía como aquella persona que ahora sabía que era Oliver se acercó hasta el y con suavidad acaricio una de sus mejillas como depósito un beso en su frente y luego uno en los labios, y como si fuera por arte de magia el cuerpo del menor se relajó en sus brazos hasta caer dormido en estos-. Ya no tendrás nada más que preocuparte, por qué ahora yo me encargaré de darte esa felicidad que se te negó -Le murmuro mientras cargaba a Damian en brazos.

Se encaminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía el menor en su cuarto, sus paso no resonaban por el piso de manera de la estancia aún a pesar de tener un peso muerto en sus brazos durmiendo contra su pecho, y como si aquel vidrio fuera algún portal a otra dimensión o una sino le puerta a otra estancia dejó que aquellas dos personas entraran dentro de él sin dejar pistas de estos en la habitación como en la superficie pulcra del material que componía aquel vidrio.

**~...........................** **_Sábado_ ** **.............................~**   
****


End file.
